It's the Great Pumpkin Usagi Tsukino
by settlechaos
Summary: A tribute to the Charlie Brown Halloween Special. Umino convinces Usagi to come out to a pumpkin patch to see the Great Pumpkin. Much thanks to Charles Shulz, sorry for stealing all of the lines.


The bright full moon shined in the sky lighting the way for Usagi as she ran through a pumpkin patch late in the Halloween night. Awaiting her Umino sat in the middle of pumpkin patch waving at her.

"Hello Umino, I came as fast as I could. What was it that you wanted to show me?" Said Usagi.

"Thank you for coming out Usagi. I really like the Sailor V costume that you have on," commented Umino.

"Thank you, I made it myself." Usagi was wearing her sailor uniform that she had modified to resemble Sailor V's costume with a pair of red framed glasses, and big bow in her hair.

"I can tell the stitching is messy and the fabrics don't match," said Umino.

She gritted her teeth and gave him a mean glare as she said, "Thanks, I spent a lot of time working on it. Now what was it that you wanted to show me? It better be good, I'm missing trick or treating for this."

"Oh it good alright. It's better than trick or treating, it's the Great Pumpkin, Usagi."

"The Great Pumpkin? What is that?"

"Every year the great pumpkin rises out of the pumpkin patch that he finds to be the most sincere and flies around and brings presents to all of the good boys and girls."

"Wow, that's such an amazing story." Her eyes lit up with excitement and she smiled greatly with anticipation.

"Really? You actually believe me? Most people call me stupid when I talk about the Great Pumpkin."

"Yes, I believe just like any other innocent and trusting girl believes everything they are told."

After sitting in the pumpkin patch for five minutes a chill breeze swept through causing Usagi to shiver.

"Burr, it's so cold out here," she said with her teeth chattering.

"Good thing I brought my lucky sleeping bag." He said as he unrolled the bag and laid it on the ground. "We can both stay warm by getting in together and sharing it."

"Uck, I would never get in a sleeping bag with a dweasel like you," she said in disgust.

"That's fine more warmth for me." He zipped himself into the sleeping bag like a caterpillar in a cocoon with just his head poking out.

"Hey Umino, do you know what chivalry is?"

"Yes, it is a code of honor and moral that was followed by knights and noblemen during the medieval age."

Usagi grimaced in disappointment, "Oh that's right, it's dead, I forgot."

Suddenly her ears perk up as she heard a loud moan caused by a strong wind blowing through the air.

"What's that? Could it be the Great Pumpkin?" She asked feeling overly excited.

"No, it was just the wind."

"Drat, well how do you know that the Great Pumpkin will even come here?" She was starting to feel agitated.

"He always chooses to appear in the most sincere of all pumpkin patches. He'll be here, I know it." Standing up, he lifted up hands and smiled in content. "Just look around have you ever seen a pumpkin patch that is more sincere? There in not a trace of hypocrisy anywhere. Nothing, but sincerity everywhere."

"What was the name of this pumpkin patch?"

"The sign at the entrance said The Dark Energy Pumpkin Patch."

Suddenly the ground began to shake frightening Usagi and Umino.

"What is going on?" Asked Usagi.

"It's the Great Pumpkin! He has finally arrived! I told you he was for real!" Yelled Umino as he jumped up and down with glee.

A youma arose from the pumpkin patch yelling its name, "Pumpire!"

She had long green hair with an under cut and orange skin. She wore a black leotard with green leafy vines rapped around her and two jack o lanterns on her shoulders.

"That's no Great Pumpkin, that's a youma!" Yelled Usagi. She reached for her broach to transformed, but stopped when she realized that she could not become Sailor Moon with Umino nearby.

Suddenly Pumpire launched out vines extending towards Umino. Ignorant to what was happening he stood still with a big stupid smile on his face.

"Watch out!" Yelled Usagi as she jumped and knocked him to the ground saving him from the flying vines.

"Usagi, what are you doing? Get off of me." He pushed her off of him and ran out towards the youma. "Yes you are here! The Great Pumpkin is here. You will give me gifts and candy and fill me with joy for the rest of the year!"

"Pumpire!" The youma fired an energy beam at Umino transforming him into a giant pumpkin with his head, arms, and legs poking out. In this state he became weaken and passed out as his energy was being drained.

"Moon crystal make up!" Usagi transformed in to Sailor Moon and confronted the youma.

"That is unforgivable! You have crushed the dreams of a young boy. You have robbed children of the spirit of Halloween and you have tarnished this very sincere pumpkin patch. That is unforgivable! I am Sailor Moon soldier of justice and protector of innocents. In the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

"Pumpire!" The youma launched more vines at her, but missed as she quickly dodged out the way.

"Whoa, I've got to watch my step around you."

The youma fired an energy beam at her transforming her into a pumpkin. She laid on the ground with her energy drained. Then suddenly a white rose flew through the air and struck her breaking the spell, but left her body in still left in pumpkin form. Sailor Moon stood up with her arms and legs spiking out of her pumpkin shaped body. She looked to her left and saw Moonlight Knight standing high up in a tree wearing his long white cloak.

"Believe in yourself Sailor Moon, you can conquer this youma," he said to her.

"Thank you for saving me Tuxedo Mask," she said. "That is a very nice ghost costume that you are wearing."

"I am not Tuxedo Mask. I am the Moonlight Knight."

"Oh I'm sorry you two look some much alike."

"Now I must be off bye."

As quickly as he came the Moonlight Knight disappeared. Returning her attention to the youma Sailor Moon took out the Cutie Moon Rod and swung it through the air calling out her signature attack.

"Sailor Moon Halation!"

With a flash of light and a shrieking death scream the youma disintegrated and a small crystal fell to the ground. With the youma now dead the pumpkin spell was broken and Usagi and Umino returned to their normal forms.

"Umino, are you okay? You were passed out for a while," said Usagi as she helped him to his feet.

"I'm okay, I was unconscious for a while there, but I saw Sailor Moon defeat the youma and something fell to the ground," he said.

Dropping him on the ground Usagi ran to the place the youma once stood.

"Oh could it be a gift? Candy, a toy, anything to make this night worthwhile," speculated Usagi.

She bent over and picked up the crystal stone.

"What is it?" Asked Umino.

"I've got a rock." She said as she threw the crystal and beaned him on the head.

"Darn it Umino! You dragged me all the way out here in the cold and promise me presents and candy and all I get is a stupid crystal! You made me miss out on treat or treating! No tootsie rolls, no caramel applies, no candy at all! You dweasel head! Wahh!"

Umino rubbed the large lump on his head and said, "Well you know what they say, hell have no fury like the scorn of a girl that went without trick or treating."

The End


End file.
